


Valentine's Day Special

by kamenhero25



Series: Taylor Hebert's Pony [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Pony Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenhero25/pseuds/kamenhero25
Summary: Emma has a Valentine's Day gift for her girlfriend.  Taylor has a significantly kinkier Valentine's Day gift to give right back





	Valentine's Day Special

Emma couldn’t keep a smile off her face as she opened her locker.  It was only three days until Valentine’s Day and she had finally picked out the perfect chocolate to give to Taylor along with the cutest scarf she’d ever seen.  It would look absolutely perfect on the brunette.  Now she just had to wait for the right time to give them to her.  She stopped dead as she saw a single red rose lying across the shelf inside with a small folded card tied around the stem.  She gently picked up the flower, sniffing it once before she flipped the paper open the read the message.

_A red rose for my pretty Princess.  I have a Valentine’s present for you tomorrow, along with a special lunch._

There was a heart at the bottom, but no signature.  But Emma didn’t need one to know exactly who had left it for her.  Her cheeks colored as she tried to avoid picturing just what Taylor might have in mind for her tomorrow.  She wanted to be able to focus at least for the rest of the day.  Maybe she should bring her present tomorrow.  It was the least she could do if Taylor had something special in store.  A slight shiver ran down her spine and she bolted for the bathroom to splash some water on her face before her imagination ran away from her.

\------------------------------

Emma tried not to be up too early the next morning.  Showing up exhausted would probably be grounds for a punishment of some kind.  She did however take plenty of time to get ready.  She showered until her skin was pink and spotless and every inch of her body, inside and out, was clean.  Then she spent nearly half an hour in front of the mirror, carefully styling her hair so it lay just right around her face, framing her cheeks and emphasizing the slight blush.  The outfit took longer.  It had to be something jaw dropping and gorgeous, but it also had to make an impression fast.  She likely wouldn’t be wearing it for very long anyway.  She finally settled on a red dress that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of tiny lacy red panties.  The top was cut low enough to show off a decent amount of cleavage, but it would be easy to hide under a jacket while she was out and about.  At least that should make a good first impression.

She rushed out the door and was on the way to Taylor’s as soon as she could manage, actually managing to show up a little bit earlier than usual.  The door swung open and Taylor greeted her with a smile.  She was dressed in her riding outfit, her pants still tight enough to show the curve of her legs and her jacket unbuttoned to reveal the soft white shirt underneath.  “Good afternoon Emma,” Taylor said as she stepped aside to let the other girl in.

Emma shrugged her jacket off, letting it slide over her bare shoulders.  She managed to keep a smug smile off of her face as Taylor’s eyes widened a little at the sight of her exposed skin.  “Hello ma’am,” she said, bowing her head.  “I got you something.”  She offered the red wrapped box containing her Valentine’s gift to her girlfriend.

“Just Taylor right now,” the brunette replied with a smile.  “We’ll get to the fun part after lunch.”  She took the box and set it aside.  “And I’ll get to this later.”

Emma cocked her head curiously, but elected to let Taylor just show her as they walked to the kitchen.  This time she was the one whose eyes widened and she gasped in shock.  The curtains were drawn tight, darkening the room and allowing a candle to light the table for them.  Matching plates sat across from each other, served with a steaming mix of pasta and chicken that smelled of succulent herbs and sauce.  “Did you make this?” she breathed, her nose twitching slightly at the delicious smell.

“I thought that a home cooked meal would mean more than just ordering out.”  Taylor pulled a chair out for her before taking a seat on the other side of the table.  “I was just serving it when you got here.  I guess you have good timing.”

Emma chuckled.  “It’s perfect.”  She carefully cut a piece off the chicken and tasted the meat.  It was tender and juicy, the delicious flavor running over her tongue.  “Completely perfect.”  They didn’t talk too much through the meal.  There wasn’t much to say.  They spent a significant portion of the week together anyway, so they hardly had new things to tell each other about.  It didn’t really bother Emma in the end.  She enjoyed the quiet closeness with her girlfriend while she enjoyed the fruits of her labor.

“Would you like some dessert?” Taylor asked as the meal concluded and she wiped her mouth on a napkin.  She smiled wickedly as she spoke the last word, letting it roll off her tongue full of promise.

Emma shivered.  “Yes ma’am,” she murmured, barely above a whisper.

Taylor’s smile grew and she pulled her own jacket off, hanging it over the back of her chair.  “Strip,” she said, her voice soft, but commanding.  “I’ll get everything we need.”  She pulled her top off, tossing it over the jacket and revealing her bare chest and pale skin.  Her small, perky nipples were rock hard as she walked toward the fridge, casually sliding out of her pants and leaving her with just her white cotton panties.

Emma finally managed to make herself stop staring at Taylor’s hips and quickly began to peel off her own clothes, tugging her dress over her head and tossing it aside before sliding down her tiny panties and leaving them on the floor.  Her own nipples were rock hard and she felt herself beginning to get a bit damp as Taylor emerged with a bottle of chocolate sauce.  “Oh.”

“I thought chocolate would be perfect for a Valentine’s Day dessert.”  Taylor smiled and slowly dripped the chocolate sauce onto the modest curve of her chest, letting the thin streams of chocolate run down over her nipples.  “Feel free to have taste.”

Emma didn’t need to be told twice.  She all but jumped on her lover, eagerly running her tongue through the sweet treat.  She could taste the muted taste of Taylor’s skin under her tongue and hear the mewling moans as she eagerly ran it all around her nipples, not wanting to miss a single drop of the offered chocolate.  She moaned with desire, wrapping her lips around Taylor’s nipple and sucking it gently as the brunette added a bit more to the other side, forcing her to swap nipples to make sure that she got every drop.

“Such an eager little pony,” Taylor purred as Emma lapped at her chest.  “I knew you liked your sugar.  But I have something else just for you.  To the living room.”  Emma quickly obeyed, hurrying into the next room just ahead of her mistress and waiting eager for her next instructions.

Taylor smiled and slid her panties down as she took a seat on the couch.  “Time to lick again, girl.”  She drizzled a small amount of chocolate just below her bellybutton, letting it run down her body so it dripped down to her clit and her now quite wet slit.

Emma swallowed hard and licked her lips.  “Yes mistress.”  She dropped to her knees and immediately dove in, licking from Taylor’s navel downward, capturing the chocolate as it worked lower and lower until her breath raced across Taylor’s wetness and her tongue flicked against the other girl’s clit.  She eagerly ran her tongue along her outer lips, tasting the juices mixing with the chocolate and creating an entirely new taste and immediately rushed straight to her head and sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine.  Her tongue carefully lapped every drop from Taylor’s pussy before she captured her button between her lips and sucked hard, cleaning Taylor’s clit of the sauce and drawing a loud cry of pleasure from her mistress at the same time.

“Such a…”  Taylor gasped as Emma’s tongue flicked across her clit.  “Such a good girl.”  She ran her fingers through Emma’s hair, gently stroking her head.  “Mmmmm.  A little more.  Just a little more…”  She moaned as Emma kept working her pussy, alternating between digging her tongue in deep and sucking her clit to give as much pleasure as her mouth could possibly provide.  Taylor moaned and her hips bucked forward involuntarily, grinding against her submissive’s face as she felt the heat building higher and higher inside of her as the pleasure grew.  Finally, it all burst out, crashing down on her in a wave that wiped all thought from her mind for a few moments.  Taylor cried out again and pushed Emma’s head down, holding her hard against her pussy as she rode the climax.  She finally released her, letting the submissive breathe again and panting softly.  “That was… good.  Really good.  I think it’s time to get you dressed for your other present.”

Emma flushed and went to the all too familiar box.  She pulled out the piece of pony gear one at a time, carefully fitting them around her body as best she could while Taylor looked on eagerly.  She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each piece that she pulled on, sliding easily back into her submissive pony persona.  The tight latex and leather squeezing around her body sent small drops of arousal running down her legs and she ached for Taylor to touch her already.  She took a few moments to run the lube along her body, letting her slide her legs into the tight boots before Taylor came over and took over, lacing the boots and corset tight before sliding the gloves up her arms.

“No panties today,” Taylor said softly.  “We’re going to need access to that lovely pussy.”  She fastened the collar around Emma’s neck and pulled the harness form the box, settling it around her girlfriend’s head and pulling it tight before settling the bit in place.  “Signals?  Yes, no, trouble.”  Emma tapped once, then twice, then three times.  “Good girl.”  Emma felt a pulse of pleasure and satisfaction run through her body as Taylor circled her, one hand tracing over her backside and waist as if examining her.  She grunted as Taylor suddenly smacked her ass, making the generous bottom shake once before the dominant took the reins and guided her toward the couch.  “Are you excited, Princess?”

Emma whinnied and stomped once.

Taylor giggled.  “I don’t think I needed to ask that.”  She reached down, slowly tracing her fingers over Emma’s slit.  “Mmmm, so wet for me.”  Her fingers slowly ran along the outer lips and teased the submissive’s clit for a moment before pulling away.  “Bend over the couch.”

Emma nodded once and tapped her foot again as she shifted and bent over the couch.  It took her a few moments to position herself comfortably without being able to use her hands.

“More.”  Taylor pushed her forward, bending her far enough over the couch that she nearly fell forward.  She struggled for a moment, feeling oddly off balance without her hands to steady her, but Taylor simply responded by running a hand down her back a few time and cooing softly in her ear until she calmed down.  Emma wasn’t entirely sure she could stand up again without help, but at least she was comfortable now.  “That’s better.  The perfect position for a pony to be bred in.”

Emma felt a cold chill run down her spine and she tried to turn her head to look back at Taylor, but couldn’t with the harness holding her head in place.  The mistress walked away for a few moments and Emma could hear the sound of her fetching something else from the box.  There was a moment of near silence, with the old sound being the slight click of metal and a single gasp from Taylor.  Then the brunette walked back around, standing in front of her bent over pony girl.  A thick pink strap-on jutted straight out from her crotch, the surface already covered in a glistening layer of lube and the belts firmly fastened around Taylor’s hips.

Even if Emma hadn’t been gagged, she wasn’t sure she’d have had any words.  Her whole body trembled with a mixture of excitement and nervousness as she watched the heavy toy bob slightly as Taylor walked.  “Do you like what you see, Princess?” Taylor murmured, wrapping her hand around the shaft and stroking it up and down once.  Emma managed to nod once as Taylor walked back around behind her.  “That’s what I thought.  So wet.  So horny.  So ready to take your mistress’s big hard cock.”

Emma jolted as she felt the slick head press against her pussy, slowly rubbing against her lips without pushing inside.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll go slowly.”  She whimpered as the toy brushed over her clit and back down along her hole again, slowly coaxing out more and more arousal until her pussy was dripping down the shaft, her own juices mixing with the artificial lube.  “Mmmm, there we go.  I think you’re ready now.”

Emma’s eyes widened as she felt the head spreading her open as it pushed inside.  She’d never actually been penetrated before and her whole body seemed to buzz as the toy slowly moved deeper, spreading her with almost agonizing slowness.

One of Taylor’s hands sat gently on her hips while the other grabbed the reins tightly, pulling back to hold them tight and keeping her movements under tight control.  “Easy,” she said softly.  “Easy.”  She thrust forward a little more, working the cock deeper and deeper until she felt the warmth of Taylor’s hips press against her from behind.  “There we go.”  She felt Taylor lean over her back and press her lips to the back of her neck.  “Good girl.  You took it so well.”  She pulled back and braced herself, slowly pulling out and pushing in again, letting Emma feel the sensation as the cock emptied her out and filled her up again.  “Mmmm, do you like that?  You like being full?”

Emma couldn’t have spoken even if she wanted to.  All she could do was grunt and whinny in mindless pleasure as the toy continued its incredibly slow, firm movements inside her, alternating between leaving her stuffed full and painfully empty.  Her toes curled inside the pony boots and her fists clenched even tighter as Taylor began to move a bit faster, their hips slapping together as the dominant filled her submissive’s hole.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Taylor murmured.  “I’m going to fuck you and make you cum on my cock.”  Her next thrust was harder and her pace continued to increase until she was pounding against Emma’s hips from behind.  The cock drove in and out of her pussy, filling the room with the wet sound of Emma’s dripping pussy and the heavy slap of their hips slapping together again and again.  The pony girl’s moans and whinnies quickly joined the sounds of Taylor’s toy fucking her as her eyes half rolled back in pleasure and she gave in to the sensation completely.  She could feel the wave of ecstasy rapidly building inside of her, making her limbs tremble with barely contained need.  Taylor’s one hand stayed firm on the reins while the other shifted around to stroke Emma’s clit.  “I want you to cum now,” she said.  Her voice was soft and almost gentle, but there was no mistaking the command.

A wordless cry tore past the bit and her whole body shook as the climax hit her hard.  Her mind went white and her teeth clenched around the bit as the sensation rolled through her, igniting every nerve with pure pleasure.  Taylor drove in to the base, filling her completely as her pussy spasmed and clenched around the strap-on like it was trying to milk it through her climax.  Emma finally just went limp over the couch, panting softly as the toy slowly slid out of her pussy.

“That’s a good girl.”  Taylor carefully loosened the toy from around her hips, revealing a smaller internal dildo as she pulled the toy away from her body.  “I think that might have worn you out a bit.”  She smiled as she helped Emma stand up straight, letting the pony girl lean against her shoulder for support as she guided her around the couch and let her sit down.  Emma groaned and tapped once softly, her whole body still tingling from the aftermath of the orgasm.  Taylor smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek before disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments.  She returned with two towels and two bottles of water.  One was quickly used to wipe her hands and the strap-on down while the other was wet.  Taylor unfastened the bit, freeing Emma’s lips before beginning to pat her face down.  “Are you okay?”

“It was good,” Emma said immediately.  She sighed contently as Taylor rubbed her sweat soaked forehead with the towel, letting the cool water clean her flushed skin.  “But it might have been a little big…”

Taylor nodded.  “I was afraid of that.  You’re not bleeding or anything, so I think it was okay.  But if you’re too sore later, tell me.  I’ll find something smaller or be gentler or something next time.”

Emma smiled slightly as Taylor replaced the cloth with a bottle against her lips, letting her soothe her throat with the cold drink.  “I know.  I think I’ll be fine, but I know.”

Taylor chuckled and set the bottle aside and opened her own, taking a long drink.  Then her eyes fell on the box Emma had brought with her, still laying untouched on the end table.  “Do you mind?”

Emma shook her head.  “It’s yours anyway.”

Taylor smiled and pulled at the ribbon then tore a strip of paper away, letting her unwrap the package.  She gasped as the scarf fell out along with the box of chocolates.  “Wow…” she breathed, turning the soft material over in her hands.  “It’s beautiful.”  She held up the deep green cloth, looking at it in the light.  She smiled widely and set it aside for a moment as she popped the chocolates open.  “And I bet these are tasty too.”  She picked one out and offered it to her lover.  “And something sweet and soothing will be good for you too.”

Emma smiled and carefully took the candy from between Taylor’s fingers.  The gourmet chocolate nearly melted in her mouth as she chewed the creamy treat.  Taylor smiled and popped a second one into her own mouth.  She hummed in delight and helped herself to a second, bringing a small giggle from Emma.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, mistress,” she said softly.

Taylor smiled.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Princess,” she replied.  Then she leaned over and their lips met, sharing a chocolate flavored kiss between the pair.


End file.
